ME
by RedRaiderHottie
Summary: AU Ricky is abusive but Amy finally has a reason to leave. Based on the song "Me" by Tamia


Disclaimer: I own nada!

Summary: AU Ricky is abusive but Amy now has a reason to get out. One-Shot, based on the song 'Me' by Tamia

AN: this probably sucks, I heard the song and just wrote this lol I hate to do this to my fave couple but a lil angst never hurt anyone lol

* * *

**ME**

_**Love was the former owner**_

_**But quiet is renting our house**_

Amy lies on her bed, on her side, holding a picture and staring lovingly at it. She runs her fingers gently over the image as the words of her mother and sister echo in her head.

_**"You don't deserve this Amy. You have to get out of there."**_

_**"Seriously Amy, who are you going to choose? Him or her?"**_

Amy sighs deeply, shaking her head, trying to rid it of the raging war going on inside it.

"AMY!?" Amy flinches as the front door of their apartment slams close and footsteps can be heard as they come closer to the bedroom. Amy watches with wide eyes as the door is thrown open and her enraged boyfriend, Ricky, stomps into the room. "What the hell, Amy?" he yells when he finds her on the bed. "You were supposed to meet me downstairs 30 minutes ago. Now come on, my parents are waiting."

Amy cringes at the thought of Bob and Nora. Ricky reaches forward, intent on grabbing hold of her wrist, but Amy pulls back out of his reach. Ricky stares, flabbergasted, as Amy gets off the bed and stands on the opposite side of it. "I'm not going," she says softly.

Ricky's brow furrows angrily. "What?" he growls.

"I said I'm not going," she repeats a little more confidently. Ricky's jaw drops slightly as he tries to comprehend this new behavior coming from his usually submissive girlfriend. Amy smiles slightly at the look on his face.

One of Ricky's eyebrows rises suspiciously when he notices the smile. "Oh, I see," he says, taking a menacing step forward. "There's someone else?"

Amy starts to shake her head but rethinks her action and responds with a simple " Yes" instead.

Ricky's eyes harden at the answer. "A man?"

"No."

A disbelieving laugh escapes Ricky's lips. "It's a woman?" Amy nods her heads. "I see, so what's her name?"

Amy's eyes widen, surprised by the question. "Her name..." Amy looks down, "Her name is Me."

_**And her name is Me**_

_**And she loves me more than you'll ever know**_

_**And I finally see that **_

_**Loving you and loving just don't seem to work at all**_

Ricky rushes around the bed and backs Amy into a corner of the room. "So that's it? You're just gonna leave me?"

There's fear in Amy's eyes, but there's conviction in her voice when she speaks. "Yes. If I have to choose between you and Me, I choose Me. I will always choose me."

Ricky shakes his head, and out of the corner of her eye, Amy can see him raising his hand - ready to strike. Amy places her hands against Ricky chest, draws strength from Me, and pushes hard. Ricky falls back and tumbles to the floor. "No!" Amy shouts, standing over him.

_**And she told me to tell you to never to hurt me again**_

_**Cause if you haven't heard, she's a bad chick**_

_**Even though I haven't been**_

"It's over," Amy reiterates. She grabs the picture she was looking at earlier off the bed and drops it onto Ricky's chests. Ricky doesn't move and watches, with wide stunned eyes, as Amy grabs a duffle bag from the closet and quickly fills it with clothes and other essential items. She doesn't even spare him a glance as she walks out the door.

When he hears the front door close Ricky lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Slowly sitting up, he grabs the picture and stares at it. At first, it appears to be nothing but gray blobs and spots. But then he starts to notice things - like the local hospital name typed out in the top right corner and Amy's full name typed out in the top left corner. Shaking his head in denial, Ricky turns the picture over, only to gasp slightly at what was there. In Amy's neat handwriting were the words, _**"It's a girl!"**_

_**And her name is me  
She loves me more than you'll ever know  
I finally see that  
Loving you and loving me just don't seem to work at all  
So patiently  
She's waiting on me to tell you that she needs love  
And to choose between you two  
Boy you know if I have to choose I choose me**_

* * *

**AN: Well, that was just something I randomly wrote here at work, after hearing the song. Hope it was ok, Please Review. You should know, that I am currently working on my story "A Modern Myth", hope to have it up sooner than later :)**


End file.
